Strange Turn Of Events
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Kagome runs into Sesshomaru while she takes a bath. She didn't expect what happened next. Rated M the lemon flavored, lemon covered lemon. You'll see what I mean.


A/N: I've been told that I am good at writing a lemony one-shot so here's one of a pairing I like a lot for reason's I don;t understand myself...

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...Rated for the lemon flavored, lemon covered lemon. (You'll see what I mean.)

**Strange Turn of Events.**

The water was warm, just like always. That was why she went out of her way to bathe there. It was a little far from the village, and out of Inuyasha's hearing and smelling range, but the water and privacy was worth it. She never told them where the river was, just that she was going to take a bath at her spot. She let the water wash over her body, taking away not just the dirt but the aches and pains as well.

She looked up at the sky, letting her mind wander. That was why she didn't notice his presence till he was almost upon her. To be fair, he didn't notice her because his mind had wandered too. She quickly grabbed the top part of the robes she was given. They just covered her body enough, though had to be held by her arms.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" She stood strong, even though she was scared to face him with no one else around. He was alone too, the little girl and the other demon no where to be see.

"Priestess, what are you doing out here all alone? Don;t you know this world is dangerous?" His voice let her know he wasn't worried for her. He probably didn't care for her. She took a step back, feeling fear but also something else. He caught the scent which seemed to puzzle him.

He stared at her, taking a good look at her exposed legs then moving to her chest. His eyes moved up to linger at her face. Soft and innocent, he knew she'd never been touched by a male. Inuyasha hadn't claimed her yet either. Strange how the thought had his body reacting in a way it would to a lover.

His eyes told her his thoughts and she saw the lust build as he watched her. He was only a few steps away after all. Her mind went to how he'd feel against her, her arousal growing. She heard a soft growl from him, his eyes filling with more want, more lust.

"Sesshomaru.." She whispered his name and made the one mistake she wouldn't regret. She made her arm, the one holding her robe closed, to reach out to him. He robe opened and exposed her naked body to him. Within seconds she was pinned against a tree, his hard body against hers. Her arousal grew again, his power over her having this effect.

She felt his body reacting. His armor wasn't on so all he had was the robes he wore every time she'd seen him. Underneath them his body was hard, she felt his member through the robes. She gasped as she felt it twitch.

"Priestess, there is just something about you..." Sesshomaru's voice was rough, his eyes heated as he looked at her.

"You haven't been claimed either." The thought of what he meant sent both shivers of pain and pleasure through her.

"Your..Your brother wants someone else." The simple statement made him growl, a deep sound which she felt inside herself having been right against his body. He leaned closer, his lips not far from her own.

"Then, Priestess, he wouldn't be able to do a thing about this." His lips pressed against hers, the feeling surprised Kagome, but she kissed him back almost instantly, wanting to feel what it was like to be wanted.

Her arms moved up to go around his neck, while his hands moved both up and down her body. His right hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her in to deepen the kiss, his left hand gently passed over her right cheek, gripping just underneath it and lifted her leg.

Doing so exposed her core to him. It smelled sweet, making him almost loose his mind as he was assaulted by the strength of her arousal. His hips moved into hers, making a moan escape her lips. His shaft wanted to be free, to take what it wanted, he denied it for the time being. He wanted to take his time with her. Show her pleasure she'd never be able to forget.

He moved his lips down her neck, nipping gently at her collarbone on the way down to her breasts. Her moan was barely audible but he heard. His tongue flicked over her tight nipple, his mouth suckling at it so gently yet fierce. He switch to it's twin, giving it the same treatment.

Kagome started lowering Sesshomaru's top, exposing his muscled chest. She dug her nails into his back when his fingers, which had been on her thigh till then, rubbed her core. Her body bushed up against his, she wanted more, but her voice was lost in the pleasure.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome off the tree she'd been pinned to, placing her onto the grass, laying by her side. His eyes ate up her body, and hers showed him she wanted his just as bad. He let her remove the rest of this clothing, enjoying the gasp she let out when she saw his throbbing member.

"Oh..Sesshomaru.." He enjoyed the sound but didn't expect what she did. She took him into her mouth, moving her mouth and tongue over his member at a perfect pace. His hands took hold of her hair, using it to help lead her. He let a soft moan out and pulled her up from his shaft to kiss her deeply. She moaned into the kiss, his member placed just at the entrance of her core.

She wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside her. He pulled away from the kiss and gave her a warning.

"If you want this, if this happens, you will become my mate." His words only cause her core to become hotter, she wanted him more now. He took her reaction as an answer and pushed into her, enjoying the look of painful pleasure on her face. Her nails dug deep, her moans making him thrust into her over and over.

The pain was gone and the pleasure fully took her over. He filled her up, made her feel everything he had for her. She had no control over her body anymore, she would do anything to never have it stop. He lifted her right leg up higher, allowing him better access to her. She shook from the pleasure, moving her hips to meet his. It wasn't long before she felt her climax coming, she was willing to do anything to experience it.

Her walls clamped tightly on him causing him to explode inside her. He moved her head to the side while riding out both their orgasms and kissed her before biting her. The pleasure was enough to send another orgasm through her. She moaned his name and brought her nail up his back, causing some blood to come to the surface. He kissed her deeply before moving off her, laying beside her.

They both panted and stared at each other. She looked like she was done but he was no where near. He started kissing her neck, suckling at spots at random.

"Oh... Sesshomaru I can't..." She couldn't stop him though. He positioned his mouth at her core, sucking and biting her nub. Her moans were louder than before, fuelling his desire to have her. He lifted her up a little, entering her with his tongue. She started begging him for more, to give her more pleasure. He liked hearing her beg, and would make her do so more later on.

"Please, take me again.." She panted between words. With one quick motion she was over him. He held her at the right distance so she could feel him but not have him. He watched her as she tried to get free of his grasp and take him herself.

"You know what you have to do, Priestess." He had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, taking pleasure in not just the act, but in build up.

"Take me Sesshomaru! Please fill me!" He thrust into her hard. She moaned and quickly matched his pace, riding him. His thrusts only got faster and she got closer to the edge again. He lifted his mouth to her breasts, taking her right one into his mouth as he pumped into her. Her head fell back, the pleasure almost too much.

Her climax hit hard and fast. She cried out in pleasure. He kept pumping into her, not stopping even though she had collapsed onto his chest. He had her shaking from the pleasure once again, stopping just before her climax was to hit again.

"No! Don't stop please!" She begged him. He didn't listen, holding her once again just far enough to feel him at her entrance. He moved them so she was on all fours. He growled and entered her from behind, pulling her up to meet his chest with her back, kneading at her breasts, pulling gently at her nipple as he pushed through her climax. He finished soon after her climax ended.

The both collapsed onto the grass. Kagome was breathing heavily, clinging onto Sesshomaru's chest. He held her close, touching the mark he'd made as proof of their mating. Her scent had already changed, mixing with his own. He knew she would notice soon enough that she wasn't fully human anymore wither.

"Sesshomaru... I can't go back to them, can I?" He nodded. She was right. Inuyasha would know exactly what happened. He'd smell it before he even saw her. He'd also cause a scene and the humans would sense Kagome had changed.

"My brother wouldn't just be shattered, though he deserves it, he'd let everyone who couldn't sense it know you were mated to me. There's just one thing left then..." He lifted her head and kissed her once more. She smiled into the kiss and knew what he wanted.

"Aren't you tired?"

"A demon is never satisfied, my mate." The way he growled the last word had her ready for him again.

A/N: So yea..I think I may have over done this..oh well...R&R please..


End file.
